Loure pour Pomona
by incitatus
Summary: L'enfance du professeur Pomona Chourave, comme on ne l'aurait jamais imaginée. Les souvenirs qui se dissimulent derrière les rides soucieuses de son sourire bienveillant.
1. Cellule

**Loure pour Pomona**

Note aux lecteurs: voici le premier chapitre d'une série de dix, consacrés au personnage de Pomona Chourave. Une série sur l'enfance du professeur de botanique, le tout basé sur une série de mots-clefs empruntés à la communauté Livejournal des 10_choix. D'ici quelque temps, vous devriez retrouver la série sur la communauté... Bonne lecture!  
Ah oui, et une loure est une danse française, lente et plutôt pesante.

* * *

_**1. Cellule**_

« Pomona!

- Oui Papa?

- Viens voir! C'est extraordinaire! » Et la petite fille haute comme trois pomme à genoux de se précipiter vers le bureau de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » L'excitation pointait dans sa voix.

« Regarde... » Le petit homme replet la prit sur ses genoux afin qu'elle puisse regarder dans la lunette du microscope. Pomona, piquée par la curiosité, tendit les mains vers l'étrange objet. Son père alors la saisit sous les bras et la leva. Ainsi debout sur les genoux paternels, elle colla son œil sur le rond noir, comme elle l'avait si souvent vu faire. Et ce qu'elle vit au travers de cet instrument l'émerveilla.

De petites bulles vertes, translucides, bougeaient dans tous les sens. « Ce sont des cellules d'asphodèle. »

Depuis ce jour, Pomona Chourave nourrissait la passion la plus constante pour les plantes: ces organismes vivants, dotés ou non de magie, avaient bien plus de ressources que ne le pensaient les humains. C'était son père, qui travaillait dans un laboratoire, qui lui avait dévoilé les secrets des fleurs et des feuilles, des plantes et des arbres.

À table, pendant des années, elle avait bombardé de questions le petit homme moustachu sous le regard amusé de sa mère. De temps en temps, elle regardait celle-ci d'un air interrogateur, qui semblait demander: « Tu le savais ça? » Ce à quoi sa mère répondait: « Non, je l'ignorais. »

Pomona vouait une admiration sans borne à son père. Quand Mr Chourave était absent, la petite fille pouvait passer des heures assise devant la porte du bureau paternel, rêvant à toute ces choses extraordinaires qu'elle pourrait découvrir derrière le microscope. Dans le couloir, en tailleur, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ce battant de bois qui renfermait tant de secrets et merveilles.


	2. S'écarter

**Loure pour Pomona**

Note aux lecteurs: Voici le chapitre 2 de l'enfance du professeur Chourave. Je sais que ces chapitres sont courts, mais c'est toujours mieux que longs et ennuyants ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**2. S'écarter**_

« Pomona! Range-toi. »

Sans mot dire, la petite Pomona obéit à la maîtresse à contre-cœur. Elle n'aimait pas rester dans le rang, parce que les autres se moquaient d'elle.

Ils se moquaient de son bedon tout rond et de ses cheveux frisottés qui faisaient un soleil autour de son visage. Ils se moquaient de tout ce que ses parents trouvaient adorable. Et elle ne savait plus qui croire. Alors pour ne pas entendre les rires des autres, elle se mettait à l'écart.

Elle avait encore sali sa robe pendant la récréation. Elle était partie en exploration dans la haie de troènes de la cour. Elle avait ramassé des feuilles, observé les trous minuscules fait de une ou deux chenilles gourmandes. Et elle avait surveillé que le bébé-fougère qui était né au début de la saison était toujours là. Pendant ce temps, les autres jouaient à chat, aux billes, à la marelle au milieu des cris et des rires. Pomona, elle, préférait le silence attentif des racines sinueuses et des feuilles un peu trop frêles pour éteindre complètement les remarques désobligeantes qui l'atteignaient.

Elle était parfois tellement bien dans son nid de verdure qu'elle n'entendait pas la cloche qui sonnait la fin de la pause. Alors la maîtresse venait la chercher, fort en colère contre son manque d'attention. Plusieurs fois, elle avait fait venir son père, ou sa mère, mais cela n'avait rien changé.

Pomona était « bizarre » et cela lui valait toute la méchanceté dont sont capables les enfants. Souvent, elle pleurait, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle ne voulait pas déranger son père. Quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle le rejoignait dans son bureau et le regardait travailler. De temps en temps, il lui proposait de regarder à travers l'œil du microscope. Alors elle oubliait les autres, et, fataliste, se disait qu'en restant à l'écart, elle aurait moins mal.


	3. Des promesses

**Loure pour Pomona**

Devinette: saurez-vous trouver la référence hautement littéraire et l'autre qui l'est beaucoup moins qui se dissimulent dans ce très court texte?

* * *

_**3. Des promesses**_

« Pomona, attends-moi! »

Une nouvelle était arrivée à l'école. Petite, chétive, le visage mangé par deux grands yeux noirs. Elle était souvent malade, et elle aussi avait quelque chose de « bizarre ». Si bien que les autres cessèrent rapidement leurs tentatives de séduction: ils s'étaient rendu compte que la bête curieuse n'était pas une bête de scène. Elle ne mènerait pas les peuples, elle n'aurait pas de courtisans. Pas de pouvoir, aucun intérêt, les gamins lui avaient tourné le dos.

Pendant la récréation, elle restait assise sur le banc, derrière lequel Pomona se réfugiait. Si bien qu'un jour, elle demanda à Pomona ce qu'elle faisait.

Pomona avait réfléchi. Devait-elle lui autoriser l'entrée dans son sanctuaire? Après tout, elle avait choisi sa solitude, et y intégrer un nouvel élément voudrait dire faire des efforts pour nouer des liens. Finalement, elle l'avait invitée à entrer dans son temple, où les vivants piliers lui tenaient compagnie. Lorsque la cloche avait retenti, Hortense – car c'est ainsi qu'elle se prénommait – et elle avaient les genoux crottés et les joues rosies d'éclats de rire.

Pomona racontait à Hortense pourquoi les plantes étaient vertes, pourquoi les endives étaient blanches, qu'il y avait des arbres mâles et des arbres femelles. Hortense racontait à Pomona comment le bon Dieu avait fabriqué le monde, avec les animaux, les plantes et les oiseaux. Pomona écoutait ses histoires, sans vraiment les croire, et poursuivait ses explications sur les cellules qui sont vivantes, l'eau, les minéraux. Et Hortense continuait à lui détailler la vie d'un certain Jésus, que ses parents appelaient le Messie, ou l'Agneau de Dieu, elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi. Et toutes deux surveillaient de très près la croissance de la fougère, dans la haie de troènes: l'une pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, l'autre en s'émerveillant de l'œuvre du Seigneur.

Lorsque, un mardi matin, un gros garçon du nom de Basile vint arracher la fougère pour les embêter, elles fondirent en larmes, sous les rires de la bande. Ce jour-là, la maîtresse eut beau chercher après la sonnerie, elle ne trouva ni Pomona ni Hortense. Ce jour-là, quand la maîtresse les renvoya de l'école pour le reste de la semaine, Hortense et Pomona se promirent de rester amies pour toute la vie. À deux, elles seraient plus fortes face aux autres.


	4. Démon

**Loure pour Pomona**

_**4. Démon**_

« Pomona! À table!

- J'arrive! »

C'était dimanche, et Pomona ne voyait pas Hortense. Elle ne voyait jamais Hortense le dimanche, parce que c'était le jour du Seigneur et que ses parents l'emmenaient à l'église. C'était une journée qu'il fallait passer en famille, d'après eux.

Alors le dimanche, Pomona faisait ses devoirs et aidait son père. Elle avait désormais sept ans, l'âge de raison lui avait dit sa mère, et il avait accepté qu'elle l'accompagne dans ses recherches. Elle lui servait d'assistante, prenait des notes et était très fière.

C'est à sept que Pomona manifesta pour la première fois de sa vie un don pour la magie. C'était un mercredi après-midi, elle était allée goûter chez Hortense. Elles jouaient dans le jardin, comme à leur habitude. Pomona avait découvert peu de temps auparavant les histoires d'un poète latin, Ovide, dans lesquelles elle avait appris que Pomona était une nymphe, divinité des jardins. Alors, avec le concours de son amie, elle avait décidé de lui dresser un autel sous le bouleau, au fond du jardin. Il y avait déjà une petite pierre plate, en équilibre instable sur une brique et un fagot de brindilles. Dessus, elles avaient déposé une mandarine et deux pêches qui étaient tombé de l'arbre trop tôt pour être mangées. Là-dessus, Hortense avait ajouté une coupelle en cuivre qu'elle avait dérobée sur le buffet de l'entrée, dans laquelle elle avait versé un peu de miel et d'eau, pour faire comme elles avaient vu dans le livre sur la religion romaine.

Lorsque la mère d'Hortense était venue les chercher pour ramener Pomona chez elle, elle avait découvert leur forfait, avait invoqué le nom de Dieu, de Jésus-Marie-Joseph, et avait saisi sa fille par le bras pour l'ôter de là. Hortense avait commencé à pleurer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer à sa mère que c'était pour Pomona, la déesse des fruits, mais cela n'avait fait que redoubler l'ire maternelle. Pomona était restée assise par terre, regardant d'un air contrit leur édifice s'écrouler. Puis elle avait levé les yeux sur la mère d'Hortense, qui l'avait fusillée du regard. Au moment où elle levait la main pour gifler sa fille, elle s'était pris les doigts dans une liane qui n'avait jamais existé.

Pendant que les deux fillettes profitaient de cet instant de répit pour fuir, la mère d'Hortense poussait des cris de fureur mêlée de peur. Son père était alors arrivé, pour l'aider. Elle parlait de sacrilège, d'hérésie, de démon.

À partir de ce jour, Hortense changea d'école et Pomona ne revint plus jamais goûter chez elle.


	5. Jusqu'à l'océan

**Loure pour Pomona**

_**5. Jusqu'à l'océan**_

« Chère Pomona... »

Hortense continua d'écrire à Pomona. Puis un jour, le père de Pomona annonça qu'ils allaient partir au bord de la mer. D'abord heureuse, Pomona comprit vite qu'ils ne partaient pas en vacances. Elle donna alors son adresse à Hortense, pour qu'elles puissent s'écrire encore. Elles étaient amies pour la vie après tout, pas vrai?

La famille Chourave partit jusqu'à l'océan, en Irlande, où elle emménagea dans une petite maison en granit sombre, avec de gros hortensias bleus devant les fenêtres et un palmier chétif près de la cuisine. Il y avait même un oranger, alors que sur le sol irlandais, ça ne se voyait jamais.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au bord de la mer, son père ne revenait plus tous les soirs. Sa mère lui expliqua qu'il partait travailler sur des bateaux, pour étudier la flore sous-marine de la Mer Celtique.

Depuis l'incident qui était arrivé chez Hortense, Pomona n'allait plus à l'école. Elle passait la journée à composer un herbier, à lire les noms des océans sur l'Atlas de son père, à enlever les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin. Sa mère, elle, regardait par les fenêtres toutes les cinq minutes, inquiète de voir une ambarcation chavirer, quand bien même le bateau de son époux n'était pas visible depuis la côte. Souvent, elle pleurait. Elle le cachait à sa fille, mais Pomona le voyait bien, que sa mère avait les yeux rouges. Elle lui préparait alors des tisanes, avec ce qu'elle cueillait dans le jardin.

Pomona commença un petit potager. Elle sema, éleva, bêcha, arrosa. Mais le soleil était trop faible en ce début d'automne pour que quoi que ce soit arrive à maturité. Malgré tout, Pomona persista. Elle était obstinée, et ses frisottis se collaient à son front dans l'effort. Elle passait des journées entières dans son jardin, et ses mains d'enfants s'ornaient de crevasses et d'ampoules, que la terre, ingrate, lui infligeait. Cet hiver, son acharnement ne porterait pas de fruits.

Quand il faisait trop mauvais dehors et que sa mère lui interdisait de sortir, Pomona s'asseyait sur la table, dans la cuisine, et elle laissait errer son regard jusqu'à l'océan, guettant le bateau de son père. Pendant ce temps, sa mère faisait de même, à l'étage, alors qu'elle étendait le linge. Ainsi, un rituel s'installa, entre les attentes interminables et les retrouvailles toujours trop courtes.

Pomona finit par s'y habituer. Elle ne regarda plus l'océan, elle finit par retourner à l'école. Elle continua à cultiver son jardin, même au beau milieu de l'hiver, avec l'obstination d'une mule, sous le regard attendri de son père, revenu à terre pour les mois rigoureux.


	6. Perdu

**Loure pour Pomona**

_**6. Perdu**_

« Pomona, dépêche-toi! Tu vas être en retard. »

Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse avant de partir à l'école, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Sa mère, qui lui parlait des dernières frasques du fils de Mrs Lochlainn la voisine tout en lui beurrant quelques tartines, cessa son babillage. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mrs Lochlainn, justement, qui ouvrait de grands yeux apeurés et agitait ses mains frénétiquement.

Dehors, c'était le mois de mars et la tempête faisait rage, alors sa mère la fit entrer. Elle lui offrit une tasse de thé bien fort et très sucré et lui intima de se calmer avant de lui demander ce qui se passait. Pomona allait sortir lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer le nom de son père. Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta. Elle observa le visage de sa mère dont le masque paisible s'était fendillé. Au fond de ses yeux, Pomona vit des larmes. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de détails pour comprendre que c'était grave. Elle le voyait sur le front soucieux et dans les yeux apeurés de ces deux femmes, qui avaient passé une partie de leur vie à attendre le retour de leur époux. Ces deux qui craignaient plus que tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour.

« Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, » sanglota Mrs Lochlainn. Sa mère prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, qui tremblaient, et chuchota qu'il ne fallait jamais _les_ croire, qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, et qu'elles attendraient. Au fond d'elle-même, pourtant, Pomona savait que sa mère n'espérait déjà plus. Sa mère avait toujours été comme ça, et cela l'énervait un peu.

Trop triste et énervée pour pleurer, Pomona décréta qu'elle n'irait pas à l'école. Elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire en ce jour ou deuil et espoir se battait comme deux beaux diables dans l'arène. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau, enfouit son nez dans son écharpe et sortit, bravant la tempête qui faisait pleurer ses yeux et lui coupait le souffle. À petits pas, lutant contre le vent qui la malmenait, elle se rendit chez Mr Lledelwyn, le vieux monsieur qui habitait la maison la plus proche.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez lui, elle avait sous le bras une branche avec quelques feuilles. Le vieux pépiniériste – car tel avait été son métier – avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette fillette au visage tout rond. C'est pourquoi quand elle venait le voir pour des conseils ou quelques boutures, il ne les lui refusait jamais. Elle avait à peine huit ans et savait déjà énormément de chose. Plus encore, elle avait la passion. Ce jour-là, encore une fois, il n'avait pu lui refuser le pied de néflier qu'elle lui avait demandé, bien qu'il l'eût prévenue qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à maturité dans un pays comme l'Irlande. Butée comme elle était, Pomona avait acquiescé mais avait tout de même emporté l'arbuste.

Tout en creusant le trou qui devrait accueillir le futur néflier, Pomona jura que s'il survivait et fleurissait, alors son père reviendrait.


	7. Silence

**Loure pour Pomona**

Dédicace à Snakky, la reine des revieweuses, et à Basmoka, l'Yvelinoise-d'à-côté-de-chez-moi ^^

* * *

_**7. Silence**_

« Pomona, tu vas chercher le courrier? »

Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette maison, perdu sur la côte irlandaise, c'était Pomona qui allait chercher le courrier. Tous les jours, depuis deux ans, elle allait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas dans la boîte aux lettres une enveloppe pour elle, couverte de l'écriture appliqué d'Hortense.

Au tout début, elle avait eu une correspondance régulière avec son amie, mais cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Au début, Pomona pensa qu'Hortense était partie en vacances et avait oublié son adresse chez elle. Puis, avec le temps, elle se dit que ses parents avaient découvert les lettres et lui avaient interdit d'écrire au « démon », comme on l'avait appelée. Malgré tout, Pomona continuait à aller regarder fébrilement dans la boîte aux lettres, au bout du chemin. Elle ne perdait pas espoir, même si le silence de son amie lui pesait.

Le printemps était bien avancé, la saison des tempêtes était terminée. L'oranger, dans son recoin près du bûcher, avait fait de profondes racines et ses branches s'étaient couvertes de feuilles. Tous les jours, Pomona passait une demi-heure à s'occuper de lui. Elle ne lui parlait pas – elle avait toujours trouvé ridicules les héros de contes qui parlaient à leurs plantes – mais elle restait assise à le regarder; elle désherbait, arrosait, taillait, nettoyait, tout en pensant à son père.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas encore la moindre trace de fleur sur l'arbuste, et peu à peu, Pomona perdait espoir, sans s'en rendre compte. Son potager était en pleine effervescence, les oiseaux migrateurs étaient de retour depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et le silence de son oranger lui étreignait le cœur d'une sombre angoisse, angoisse qu'elle aurait dû ressentir lorsque Mrs Lochlainn était venue, éperdue, annoncer la nouvelle.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Les nuages dans le ciel immense de l'Irlande se mouvaient avec une rapidité étourdissante, le soleil était capricieux, la brise jouait dans l'herbe haute, Pomona attendait. Attendait. Attendait. Elle soignait son potager, aimait son oranger. Mais l'oranger ne fleurissait pas. Son père restait silencieux, et le silence résonnait, lui faisait tourner la tête.


	8. Tromperie

**Loure pour Pomona**

_**8. Tromperie**_

« Pomona... » semblait chuchoter le vent à son oreille, en jouant avec ses frisettes.

Pomona rentrait de l'école. Une petite brise estivale lui soufflait les embruns au visage, avec cette odeur indéfinissable de sel et de terre mêlés, qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Le vent, au moins, la sortait du silence dans lequel elle avait trop souvent l'impression d'être enterrée. Sa mère était de plus en plus souvent plongée dans ses rêveries et ses yeux se perdaient alors dans une mélancolie où Pomona ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. À l'école, elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis. La boîte aux lettres restait désespérément vide. Et son père n'avait toujours pas reparu.

Elle posa son sac sur le canapé, défit ses chaussures et s'en alla dans son potager, pieds nus dans l'herbe grasse. Elle remonta sa jupe au-dessus de ses genoux et s'apprêtait à se mettre au travail quand un rayon de soleil attira son œil vers l'oranger. _Son_ oranger. Elle retint son souffle, écarquilla les yeux, s'approcha, enfin, à pas lents, mesurés, presque craintifs.

Sous ses yeux, dans la lumière éblouissante de la fin de journée, la fine corolle blanche d'une fleur s'épanouissait, frémissant dans la brise. Pomona n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer, tant elle craignait de la voir s'évanouir sous ses yeux, telle une apparition dans la brume. Lorsqu'enfin elle eut repris ses esprits, elle se précipita dans la maison en hurlant.

« Maman, Maman! Mon oranger a fleuri! Maman, viens voir! »

Elle s'arrêta. Mrs Lochlainn était dans l'entrée, elle discutait avec sa mère. Le visage rongé par le chagrin, le front marqué par les nuits sans sommeil, elle avait pris dix ans en quelques mois seulement. Sa mère se retourna vers elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Viens ma chérie, on a retrouvé ton père. »

Pomona ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas heureuses? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elles attendaient depuis tout ce temps? Silencieuse, elle les suivit jusque sur la côte. Là, sur la grève, un attroupement bruyant se pressait autour de quelque chose. Brusquement, elle comprit.

Pomona s'en fut en courant, loin d'ici, loin de cette machination, de cette tromperie. Pomona n'était pas triste: elle enrageait. Elle était furieuse. C'était injuste. Son oranger avait fleuri, elle aurait dû retrouver son père. Il aurait dû revenir à la maison, rire comme avant, lui sourire comme avant, regarder dans son microscope et appeler Pomona pour qu'elle regarde, comme avant. Mais elle avait été trompée. Jusqu'au bout, elle y avait cru, jusqu'au bout. Mais ce n'était pas son père qui était rentré. La mer avait rapporté son cadavre, gonflé par les flots. La mer était une traitresse. Alors Pomona fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a des mois: elle éclata en sanglots et resta là, prostrée au pied de son oranger, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.


	9. Inclus

**Loure pour Pomona**

Note aux (rares) lecteurs: Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Un jour viendra, je me lancerai dans les aventures d'un autre professeur... Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais ma liste est faite: je n'ai qu'à choisir.

* * *

_**9. Inclus**_

« Pomona, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Ce jour, Pomona avait dix ans. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne reverrait plus son père, deux ans que son oranger l'avait trompée, deux ans qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus faire confiance à personne. Deux ans aussi que son jardin prenait des allures de plus en plus fantastiques. Étonnamment, sa mère avait retrouvé un peu d'entrain; elle n'était plus dans l'attente désespérée, mais dans la certitude résignée. Souvent, quand l'air était doux, elle s'asseyait dans le jardin et regardait sa fille s'affairer et lui expliquer le nom de telle fleur, l'origine de telle plante.

Ce jour, sa mère l'interrompit, une ride soucieuse au coin des yeux. Pomona, intriguée, approcha en essuyant sur le devant sa robe la terre qui maculait ses mains. Le soleil se prit dans une mèche et nimba son visage rond de lumière. Sa mère sourit: elle ressemblait tant à son père, avec ses grands yeux noirs et curieux, qui dissimulaient bien mal une lueur d'obstination en leur cœur. Elle passa une main apaisante dans les frisettes de sa fille. Pomona avait dix ans, elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Ma chérie, il faut que tu saches... » Pomona s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe drue.

Il y avait un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et que sa mère avait abandonné voilà bien des années, lorsqu'elle avait épousé Mr Chourave, jeune étudiant en biologie promis à un brillant avenir. Un monde qui expliquait pourquoi son jardin ressemblait à une luxuriante forêt vierge, malgré l'exposition plein nord et le vent âpre qu'apportait la mer. Un monde qui expliquait pourquoi son oranger fleurissait. Un monde auquel elle appartenait, et dans lequel personne jamais ne la traiterait de démon.

Pomona grimaça à la mention de ce vieux souvenir, mais ne dit rien. Elle écoutait sa mère, le cœur battant. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre. Elle avait peur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il fallait, peur d'être déçue de nouveau, trompée encore une fois. Pourtant, jamais sa mère ne lui mentirait. L'éclat de scepticisme qui brillait au fond de ses yeux fit taire sa mère.

Alors elle se leva, lissa sa jupe et laissa sa fille dubitative dans l'herbe. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait dans ses mains une branche qui de loin semblait grossière. Mais rapidement, Pomona se rendit compte qu'elle était habilement sculptée, que le bois avait été travaillé avec finesse.

« Ma baguette magique, » annonça sa mère, comme elle lui aurait présenté une amie à elle.

Pomona ne savait plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. La situation était absurde, grotesque, sa mère avait perdu l'esprit. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne demandait qu'à la croire. Elle prit la baguette dans ses mains aux ongles terreux. Elle caressa le bois qu'elle reconnut comme étant du poirier. Elle était plongée dans une sorte de rêverie, admirant l'objet sans bouger, quand sa mère la lui prit doucement des mains.

Elle fit un mouvement souple et un ruban mordoré s'échappa du bout de la baguette. Sa mère était concentrée sur sa tâche, les yeux brillants. Ses doigts frémissaient, comme s'ils se souvenaient de choses lointaines qu'ils croyaient oubliées depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les paroles d'une ballade bien connue scintillaient dans l'air vespéral.

_Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais  
On ne le verra jamais;  
Un jour de neige, embaumé de lilas,  
Jamais on ne le verra._


	10. Commencements

**Loure pour Pomona**

Note aux lecteurs: enfin, voici le dernier chapitre! Avant de quitter cette chère Pomona, je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que je ne sais pas si le prochain sera Albus ou Minerva... j'hésite. Cela dit, j'ai encore deux drarrys et des poussières en attente. Ainsi qu'une série de drabbles sur le thème de la vie de famille. Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier tous ceux (toutes celles?) qui ont suivi cette petite histoire et qui l'ont aimée (ou non). Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

* * *

_**10. Commencements**_

« Miss Pomona Chourave » indiquait l'adresse.

C'était l'été, et il faisait chaud. Le vent était tombé, et seule une odeur de sel montait de la mer. Pomona avait cessé toute activité dans son jardin pour la journée: il faisait trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce fût. Elle avait installé un grand hamac sous le tilleul, dans l'ombre mouvante duquel elle s'était assoupie, pendant que sa mère somnolait dans la fraîcheur de sa chambre. De temps en temps, une mouche venait se poser sur son nez, et elle la chassait d'un geste inconscient. Dans un mois, elle aurait onze ans, et ses sourcils marquaient son front d'un pli soucieux qui lui donnait l'air sévère d'un adulte.

Cet après-midi-là, elle fut réveillée par un froissement d'ailes. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit aucun oiseau, rien à l'exception d'une étrange enveloppe qui gisait dans les plis de sa robe. Intriguée, elle s'assit. Au même moment, sa mère sortit dans le jardin, comme si elle avait deviné ce qui était arrivé, ou comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Un étrange sourire ornait ses lèvres, et une lueur de fierté dansait dans ses yeux fatigués.

Comme Pomona n'osait plus bouger, elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Pomona commença par étudier cet étrange courrier: parchemin épais et jauni, comme sorti d'un autre temps, ou d'un autre monde, écriture fine et élégante, et un cachet de cire rouge qui présentait un drôle d'écusson. Délicatement, Pomona rompit le sceau et tira de l'enveloppe une feuille du même parchemin, couverte de la même écriture.

_Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Et brusquement, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, un an auparavant. Elle se rappela la ballade irlandaise qui luisait dans l'air du soir, dessinée par la baguette de poirier de sa mère. Et elle sourit. Elle ne lui avait pas menti: cet autre monde existait bel et bien. Ce monde où il n'y avait pas de démons, ce monde auquel elle appartenait, ce monde dans lequel elle pourrait se faire des amis, rire et discuter.

Sa mère l'accompagnerait sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, irait faire avec elle les achats de rentrée sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle lui montrerait tout son monde, _leur_ monde.

Toutes deux passèrent l'après-midi à discuter à l'ombre du tilleul. Et quand le vent se leva, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère lourde et moite de cette journée d'été, elles se levèrent. Elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer quand sa mère s'arrêta devant l'oranger de sa fille. Lentement, elle lui montra quelque chose, au milieu des branches et du feuillage tendre. Là, dans son nid de verdure, une orange se balançait, encore verte et pas plus grosse qu'une noix. Mais une orange tout de même.

Alors un murmure un peu grave s'éleva et s'amplifia. Sa mère chantait, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. _Un oranger, sur le sol irlandais..._

_FIN  
_


End file.
